§ Midnight Dreams §
by Firefly Faerie
Summary: Will Sakura find herself alone, will Syaoran break his promise to be back in time? Or will their love fade to nothing. S&S, E&T. Read and Review PLZ! (CHAPTER THREE UPDATED)
1. Chapter One: Daydreaming

)( -Firefly Faeire: Hey everyone! I'm trying to start writing stories but gonna try this out first. This story is written by me and PS-C! Hope you guys like it and remember to REVIEW! Thanks!- )(

Disclaimer: We don't own CCS, but the plot is ours.

-_**Midnight Dreams**_-  
_**Chapter One: Daydreaming**_

- - - - -

#**Flashback**#

Sakura sadly smiled at Syaoran as she stood at the sidewalk as he started to put his luggage in the trunk of the cab. She clasped her hands together in front of her, shutting the trunk he took a step towards her. She reached out and grabbed his hands, Syaoran grinned back at her. "Dont worry Sakura I'll be back within a year." Sakura nodded but looked down. Her sadness growing heavier on her heart.

"But I'll miss you...Syaoran..."

"I'll be back here before New Years eve." Syaoran reached up and lifted her chin with his index finger and lightly gave her a small kiss on the lips, causing her to smile slightly. "I love you Sakura."

"I love you too, my little wolf." She replied as he got into the cab. The driver then started the engine and pulled off. Sakura waved goodbye as Syaoran looked back at his fiancée.

#**End of Flashback**#

On the first day of winter Sakura sat on a park bench thinking...

'_Soon Syaoran will be here!_' She looked up at the cloudy sky.

"Looks like its going to snow." A deep voice spoke causing Sakura to look forward. Her eyes grew large and her mouth hung open.

"Oh my..." Her green eyes fell upon...

"Yamazaki…Yes it does look like its going to snow." She responded sadly.

But poor Sakura for she was just daydreaming, again. The nineteen year-old sighed as she got off of the bench and began to walk down the sidewalk. She shoved her hands deep into her coat pockets. Once she was out of the park Sakura started walking towards Tomoyo's house.

Arriving at her best friends house she walked slowly to the door and knocked. After a few moments a raven-haired teen answered the door.

"Sakura, what brings you here?" She asked as she moved aside and allowed Sakura to enter her house.

"Just thought I'd stop by and say hello to my best friend." She smiled cheerfully as they sat on the couch. A maid walked in and bowed her head slightly at Tomoyo.

"Ching please bring two hot tea for us." The maid smiled as she bowed again and walked out of the room.

"So have you heard from Syaoran lately?"

Sakura looked at Tomoyo and blinked before she answered. "Uh not since a week ago…" Sakura sighed as she placed her face in her hands. Tomoyo placed her arm around Sakura's shoulder soothingly.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I'm sure everything's alright and that he is just too busy to call."

Sakura nodded in her hands and looked at her blacked-haired friend. The green-eyed beauty looked to the doorway as Ching returned with a tray in her hands.

"Tomoyo-san your tea is ready." She placed the tray on the coffee table that was in front of the two teens.

"Thank you." They both said in unison.

-**Syaoran**-

Tiredly walking back to his hotel room the twenty-one year-old man sighed deeply as he stuck his key in the keyhole of his hotel room. After unlocking the door he stepped in, threw his keys and briefcase in a nearby chair. He then took off his coat off and throwing it as well on the chair, took his shoes off and fell onto his bed.

#**Flashback**#

"But why me?" Syaoran yelled out glaring at Eriol. Taking a step closer to his partner.

Eriol sighed.

"You know how to negotiate prices. That's why Syaoran!" Eriol said taking his glasses off and rubbing his temples. Syaoran groaned loudly as he fell back in his seat placing his forehead in his palms.

"How long Eriol?" He grunted.

"Less then a year…"

Syaoran's head snapped up in shock. "Less then a year! My wedding is in April. In two months!" He finished by slamming his fist on the table making Eriol wince.

"I know, but business is business. Just push the wedding back."

"Push it back! That's going to upset Sakura deeply." Syaoran crossed his arms over his chest, glaring harder at the blue-headed man.

"I know and I'm sorry."

Syaoran stood up and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

#**End of Flashback**#

-_ring_-_ring_-_ring_-

The amber-eyed man moaned reaching for the phone. "What?"

"Great work on today's meeting Syaoran." Came Eriol's perky voice.

"Well I'm good at negotiating…" He replied sarcastically causing Eriol to chuckle. Syaoran sat up on the bed looking out of the window as the sun started to set.

"Well we have another meeting tomorrow morning."

"Great. Is that the only reason you called was to let me know I have another day in hell?"

"Sorry, just be ready at seven."

"Yeah fine whatever." Syaoran said before hanging up. He placed the phone back in it cradle. He fell back on his back and sighed deeply, he rubbed his eyes and looked at the phone.

-**Sakura**-

Sakura lightly laughed at a joke Tomoyo had finished just as her cell phone started ringing. Sakura slipped her phone out of her coat pocket. "Hello?"

"Is Rei there?" A deep masculine voice asked from the other line. Sakura frowned faintly.

"No I'm sorry you must have the wrong number." She stated with false cheer. She hung up and placed the phone on the table. Tomoyo looked at Sakura with a raised eyebrow. Just as Sakura was going to speak her phone rang again. They both laughed as Sakura picked up the phone again. "Hello?" Came her cheery tone.

"Sakura, I'm sorry I haven't called but I-I have bad news."

- - - - -

Okay there you have the first chapter, review please!! Next chapter out when we get ten reviews!


	2. Chapter Two: Broken Promises

**_-Midnight Dreams-  
Chapter Two: Broken Promises_**

((**Replies**))

-**Nanie-san**: Hey thanks for the review! I like the fact that you took time to send a review! Thanks for the idea but who knows what will happen, well me and PS-C do ::nervously laughs:: So anywho I hope you like the new chapter, and thanks again!-

-**xluvmonax**: Great! Thank you so much for the review!! Though I didn't get ten I decided to update sooner. So we hope you like it and thanks again!-

-**Uniqueful**: Okay we got your review and well here goes, Sakura Kinomoto is the card mistress of the clow cards, Syaoran Li is her rival at the beginning of the series but he softens up to Sakura and falls in love with her. Eriol Hiiragaziwa is the reincarnation of Clow Reed the creator of the clow cards AND Tomoyo Daidoji is Sakura's best friend shes obsessed with video taping Sakura! And if there are any other questions just send it in the next review. And thanks a lot for reading the story though you don't know much about the series! THANKS!!!-

-**Shadows of Night**: Omg I really am happy to hear that you like it! Thanks so much!-

-**To readers**: Thanks for reading but not reviewing!-

- - - - -

Tomoyo looked out the window with a sad expression of her face as she thought of her dear best friend, Sakura Kinomoto. Who was currently talking on the phone with her soon to be husband.

Sakura's brow frowned as Syaoran sighed heavily, Syaoran sat there just thinking for a moment. Sakura on the other hand was worried about what he was about to tell her.

"What is it Syaoran?" Asked Sakura with a hint of fear mixed with worry. The green-eyed woman slowly sat back in the couch as she waited for him to answer her.

Syaoran rubbed his temples feeling anger building within his chest. "Sakura…uh-so before I tell you what's been going on here, how are things with you. I haven't talked with you in-well it seems forever my dear."

Sakura slightly smiled at his clever attempt to change the subject. Sakura inhaled deeply before thinking for a second. "Uh-nothing has really changed since the last time we talked Syaoran. So what's the bad news you have?" She pouted praying it wasn't what she was thinking.

"Sakura…I-I…" He paused, both hearts pounding faster as the minutes ticked by. "They didn't agree on the plans me and Eriol had for the company, which means I have another meeting tomorrow morning-"

"And the bottom line is…?" She cut in asking with tears burning her eyes.

"That I don't know when I'll be back." He stopped again letting her process the information he spoke of. Breaking the awkward silence, "Sakura, I'm really sorry. I can't really do anything…You can't imagine how peeved I'm at Eriol for doing this to me-to us!" He growled through the phone. Sakura still in shock sat there not saying a word. But as she sat there listening to Syaoran her heart slowly broke, along with the now broken promise. Her throat began to feel like cotton as silent tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Well, I guess its fine. You have to do what you have to do and Eriol most likely didn't mean for this to happen. Just take all the time you need. I'll be waiting for you whenever you return."

Sakura pulled the phone away from her ear now sobbing softly as she heard faint pleas from Syaoran to not hang up. But Sakura was too upset to care and rudely hung up, getting up from the couch she wiped the tears as she made her way towards the door. Tomoyo hearing her friend crying walked out of the kitchen to see Sakura opening the front door.

"Sakura what happened? Where are you going?" She franticly asked as she just ignored her and slammed the door behind her. Feeling like Tomoyo was going to follow behind her Sakura started to run from the house.

-**Syaoran**-

The angered man walked through the hallway seeing nothing but red as he came to room 210. Knocking rudely at Eriol's door Syaoran waited for him to answer the door. When he did open the door his smile faded instantly coming face to face with his partner. "Syaoran?"

Syaoran passed by Eriol walking into the room, Eriol confused and dazed just shut the door then turned to his friend.

"I just got off the phone with Sakura." He coldly shot at Eriol, glaring deadly at him.

"Uh-kay what happened?" Eriol asked as he made his way to the nearest chair. Looking up at Syaoran expecting the brown-eyed man to sit as well. But no luck.

"Sakura just basically broke up with me! That's what happened you baboon!" Syaoran yelled making Eriol wince in response.

"What the hell did you do Syaoran!?" Eriol yelled back not seeing the look Syaoran gave him.

"Because of you! You buffoon!" He gaped at the blue-eyed man in front of him. "I told her that I didn't know when I'd be back! She said do what you have to do and I'll be waiting for you when you return." He plopped down in the chair across from Eriol.

Eriol sighed deeply.

-**Tomoyo**-

Tomoyo opened the front door in hopes of seeing Sakura, but yet again no luck. Feeling fear take over Tomoyo quickly ran to grab her cell phone. Dialing the numbers she waited for the person to answer her call. After the fourth ring a voice picked up.

"Eriol! Thank god you finally answered your phone!" The raven-haired woman hysterically rambled.

"Tomoyo, calm down. What happened?" Eriol asked getting a look from Syaoran. Eriol's face expression went from normal to fearful. "You didn't stop her!" Syaoran now feeling something wasn't right mouthed to Eriol.

Looking at Syaoran he sighed, feeling dreadfulness washing over him as he locked eyes with Syaoran's. "Sakura ran out of Tomoyo's house after hanging up on you. She doesn't know where she went and she was crying badly."

Syaoran abruptly stood up out of the chair, walking back to the door not telling Eriol anything.

"Wait, Syaoran where are you going?" He asked getting up and following the taller man while he held the phone to his ear. Syaoran slowly turned to Eriol with hard cold eyes narrowing at the man.

"I'm going home to my fiancée." And with that said Syaoran slammed the door leaving Eriol wide-eyed in shock.

- - - - -

**Authors Note**: Oooh what a great cliffy! Please review! Let us know what you thought of the chapter! Next chapter out when we get five reviews for this chapter!! Thanks again! Oh and so sorry that this chapter is so short!!

**Firefly Faerie**: Do keep in mind that this is my very first fanfiction. So if I get a lot of reviews for this story I'll be posting my other stories up for you guys! And much thanks to PinkSakura-Chan for helping with the plot (aka: PS-C)

**PinkSakura-Chan**: Well I'd like to say thanks to you Firefly faerie for coming to me with this great plot! So I hope that everyone likes her or our story!


	3. Chapter Three: Mending The Broken Pieces

**NOTE: Okay everyone we are so so so very sorry about not updating, we've been (very) busy! So thanks everyone for the reviews (which aren't much!) But thanks and we hope that we get lots more for this chapter…and we'd say the story is kinda almost done! So enough rambling-just go on and read/review please!**

**_-Midnight Dreams-  
Chapter Three: Mending The Broken Pieces_**

Tomoyo sighed as she placed the phone back in its cradle. She had just talked with Eriol about Syaoran's decision about leaving. She bit her lower lip worry filling her about Sakura. She had left so abruptly without even saying where she was going. And for that it scared the hell out of her. It had been a day since Sakura left her house and she still couldn't get a hold of her best friend.

She glanced outside the window praying that Sakura was alright; the snow was starting to fall faster from the sky.

**Sakura**-

There in their apartment in the dark corner sat Sakura.

Her eyes puffy as more tears fell from her face as she sat there thinking of Syaoran. His news echoing in her mind; that he wouldn't return in time for their wedding. She would have to cancel everything until he returned.

Sobbing again she placed her head on her lap. The tears fell uncontrollably. She wasn't aware of her surrounds as she sat in the corner crying her heart out. She sniffed when her eyes watched the birds flying by her window with sadness filled her soul.

**Syaoran**-

After arriving back in Japan the first thing he did was catch a cab. His whole body ached as he waited to arrive at Tomoyo's to find his soon-to-be-wife waiting for him. He hoped that she would welcome him with open arms; he just wanted to get there as soon as possible.

Reaching Tomoyo's house he sighed, stepping out of the cab he paid the driver and walked towards the house. Ringing the doorbell before pulling his coat tighter around him. Tomoyo's shocked face appeared before him.

"Syaoran, what are you doing here?" She asked, moving aside to allow him to enter the warm house.

Syaora's eyes roamed around Tomoyo's house looking for any sign of Sakura. He turned to Tomoyo with a firm look. "Where's Sakura?" He asked making her shake her head.

"I have no clue Syaoran. I haven't seen her since you called her, yesterday afternoon."

Hearing this news made his heart sink with worry and fear.

"What do you mean?" He asked with anger present in his voice. Tomoyo bit her bottom lip in fear. "Why didn't you go after?"

Tomoyo not know what to say shook her head as unshed tears formed in her eyes. "I couldn't! She left so quickly, and she wouldn't listen to me anyways! You broke her heart Syaoran, more then anyone has ever before!"

Syaoran growled deeply as he pushed Tomoyo aside, her opened the door and walked out. "I'm going to find her, stay here maybe she'll come back." He said before storming off to find his love.

**Sakura**-

Walking back into the living room she wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes, sitting down on the large couch. She inhaled deeply willing the pain to flee from her body. Her mind was blank of any thoughts.

She wanted Syaoran so badly with her at this very moment but he was with Eriol on a business trip. Not aware of her surroundings Sakura failed to her footsteps behind her. Her eyes slowly closed as the unheard footsteps came closer to her.

"Sakura!" A pair of strong arms wrapped around her form, jumping from the cold touches her eyes snapped out to see none other then…

"Syaoran…" And before she could say anything else his lips captured his in a fierce passionate kiss, tears slipped down her cheeks as their kiss progressed to something more.

-  
**Okay WOOHOO! That's finished and they are back together BUT for how long! LOL! Okay review and we want to see lots for this because if not then no more chapters then if there are no chapters then theres no more story! SOO please give us INSPIRATION!**


End file.
